Bound With Love in What You Hate
by Sparda219
Summary: When Sesshomaru moves into a brand new home, he gets a new servant along with it. Why does this boy make the Youkai lord feel so... different? (SessxOC, Yaoi.)
1. Real estate

Bound With Love in What You Hate by Sparda219  
  
Disclaimers: Kagome: He doesn't own us. If he did, the show would be very smutty.  
  
Warnings: Sesshomaru: Apparently, I'm gay here.  
  
Inuyasha: Just here? You're gay EVERYWHERE!!!  
  
Sessh: Silence Half-breed!  
  
Sparda: SIT!!! Sesshy is the star, he gets special treatment.  
  
Inu: (Spits dirt from his mouth.) Lucky bitch.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Real Estate   
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the cavernous complex before him. This was to be his new home. It was closer to the area his Hanyou brother was currently searching for the Shikon shards. Plus, it was downright BIGGER than his old place. If his old mansion was rich, this place was opulent. The Youkai lord walked up the mountain of steps with Rin and his servant Jaken in tow. He was greeted with an unexpected sight at the top.  
  
"He-hello, m-m-m-master."  
  
A boy, around 17, was waiting at the gate of the mansion. He was VERY slender, almost emaciated, as if he hadn't been eating. And the rags he wore weren't even fit for HUMAN use in Sesshomaru's opinion. The boy had a slip of parchment in his hand. Sessh waved Jaken over to retreive the parchment from the boy, who was trembling pitifully from the cold. Those rags couldn't possibly provide any protection from the elements. The boy was obviously an idiot to wear them. And why did he call Sesshomaru master? The Youkai took the parchment from Jaken as he returned. It read:  
  
-Dear Lord, This boy was orphaned at a young age and so belonged to me. However, I decided to leave him here for the buyer of the mansion. Do with him as you wish, he is only property that comes with the house.   
Oichiro Hirogata-  
  
Sesshomaru sneered at the way that these animals treated each other. Passing each other along like property. Sessh disliked humans, but the mansion WAS too big for Jaken to tend to by himself. And Rin would need a suitable playmate when Sesshomaru was away. The Demon lord turned to the frail trembling boy and spoke.  
  
"You. What is your name?"  
  
"Iruko."  
  
"You will serve me now. Do not displease me if you value your life."  
  
The boy nodded slowly.  
  
"Jaken. Get the boy something to wear. I won't have a servant of mine dressed like THAT. It's disgraceful."  
  
Sessh looked the boy over quickly, noting the smudge of dirt on his face.  
  
"And wash. Then you will tend to your duties."  
  
The boy nodded again, never meeting the Youkai's gaze.   
  
"Respond when I talk to you."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Hn. Jaken."  
  
The squat, ugly toad Demon led the boy out of the courtyard and into the house. There he was led to a small room near Sesshomaru's.  
  
"This will be your room, boy. Remember, please Lord Sesshomaru or die. And don't walk around with your shoulders slumped! You work for a Youkai lord now! Act like it! I'm going to heat water for your bath. The Lord's servants must be presentable, after all."  
  
The dirty boy simply nodded and sat on the futon in the middle of the room. Jaken left with a disgusted snort and drew Iruko a bath. He couldn't believe that he had to make bath water for this HUMAN. But, Sesshomaru's orders were to be followed.   
  
Jaken returned for the boy about fifteen minutes later. He was led to the washroom and left to his own devices. Iruko had belonged to many different masters, but none of them ever saw fit to provide him with a warm bath before. He usually had to wash in the cold well-water. He stripped off the rags he wore and sunk into the warm water in the basin. He sighed as the water washed the dirt from his slim form. He allowed himself to soak for a while, longer than he had ever washed himself, but then felt like he had been in the water far too long. He got out of the water and dried himself off with the cloth provided.  
  
The clothes Jaken left were extravagant! The silk yukata was so soft ans warm, easily the nicest piece of clothing that Iruko had ever owned. Then again, he didn't own anything. He was a thing to BE owned. He couldn't help but admire his own reflection in the washroom mirror. His slightly spiky black hair, shining in the sunlight streaming in from the window. The pale gold color of his skin. His soft brown eyes. And his thin form, nicely accentuated by the yukata.  
  
The servant walked out the the rice-paper screen door and into his new life of serving a Demon lord.  
  
A/N: I KNOW!!! I'ts short ans doesn't feel complete. But I wanted to get the first chapter out. Read and review. Tell me what you think of Iruko. Ja ne. 


	2. Babysitting CAN be fun!

Bound With Love in What You Hate by Sparda219  
  
Disclaimers: Sesshomaru: If a HUMAN ever owned me, I would jump off a bridge to my death.  
  
Warnings: Sesshomaru will very slowly become OOC in this fic. Until then, the usual yaoi disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 2: Babysitting CAN be fun!  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his room, pouring over a map of the area. His bastard brother and his group of mortals should be around THIS spot. Sessh marked the area with a brush and some ink. A sound outside of his door broke him from his planning. He looked up at the rice paper door. The person wasn't moving. Sessh stood and strode over to the door. He jerked it open to reveal that human boy. He was clean and sweet-smelling now. And the yukata made him look... presentable. Quite presentable indeed.  
  
"What is it, slave?"  
  
Barked Sesshomaru in a harsh tone. The boy cowered slightly, trembled and stuttered when he spoke.  
  
"I-I-I-I w-w-wanted t-to know what YOU needed m-m-m-m-master. I need something to d-d-d-do."  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He wasn't going to have to teach THIS slave anything. It seems his former masters had him all trained for him.  
  
"Fetch me something to eat. I am hungry from the move. Be quick about it."  
  
"Y-y-yes sir."  
  
Iruko bowed respectfully and hustled down to the kitchens.  
  
Iruko was a skilled chef and had a nice warm bowl of ramen ready for Sesshomaru in no time at all. He hurried upstairs with his meal and ALMOST tripped aver someone. Luckily, he didn't drop the food.  
  
"Hello!! Are you going to be Rin's new friend?"  
  
It was a little girl. Good. Iruko had been expecting that little toad demon again. He found it a little odd that a demon lord would be traveling with a little girl.   
  
"I don't know. Master Sesshomaru needs his food now."  
  
The curious little Rin followed the hustling youth as he headed for Sesshomaru's room. Rin didn't know why he was so scared. Sesshomaru was always nice to her. The boy reached Sessh's room and politely knocked on the side of the screen.  
  
"Come."  
  
Iruko slid the door open while keeping a firm purchase on the soup.  
  
"I have your meal master."  
  
Iruko's voice was more confident now. He had done his job well and was sure that he would not receive any... punishment.  
  
"Good. Place it on the table."  
  
Iruko walked forward and set the bowl gently on the table and let Sesshomaru taste it.  
  
"Is it to your liking master?"  
  
"Had you displeased me. I would have killed you by now."  
  
Iruko nodded nervously. Of course. A youkai lord wouldn't bother with punishment. He would simply kill him. Those intense golden eyes softened as they landed on the little girl in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Rin."  
  
His voice was also more gentle.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru! Is he going to be Rin's new playmate?"  
  
The demon nodded.  
  
"Yes. He will take excellent care of Rin. Step back outside for a moment. I must converse privately with Iruko here."  
  
The cheerful girl nodded with a bright grin and shut the door. The youkai's gaze settled back on Iruko.  
  
"It will be your job to care for Rin as well as to cook meals and clean. I want ALL of her needs tended to. If she complains, I will take her misery out of your frail human flesh."  
  
Iruko bowed and nodded frantically. He HAD to make this youkai happy or face his wrath.  
  
"O-o-o-of c-course master! I will make Rin v-very happy. She will have her e-every wish granted."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Most humans would cower or cry at the threat of torture. But this one became more energetic. More eager to please. What an interesting backround he must have. Perhaps he should ask him... no. He is only human. No matter how presentable he may appear to be. Sessh quickly pressed these thoughts into the back of his mind. A youkai lord shouldn't think such things about a human BOY!  
  
"Good. Go to her now and spend the afternoon getting to know her. Take her to the gardens."  
  
"Yes master. I will care for her like my own family."  
  
If I ever had any. Added Iruko mentally. Then he rushed out the door. Rin was standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Are you ging to play with Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Rin. I'm going to take care of your for Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"YAY!!! Let's go to Rin's room and get toys to play with in the garden!"  
  
"Toys?"  
  
"Yep! Sesshomaru gets lots of toys for Rin to play with!"  
  
The only real toys that Iruko had ever laid eyes on had belonged to his former master's children. They were spoiled rotten and cruel, when they got in trouble Iruko would get their beatings. They were in trouble VERY often. Rin, however, was the picture of sweetness and innocence. That's why Iruko was so very surprised when he opened the door to her room.   
  
"Wow."  
  
Toys filled one corner of the room. Toys that were both homemade and imported from countries all over the world. Dollhouses, balls, and many things that Iruko couldn't even name. Rin picked out a ball and ran back over to Iruko.  
  
"We can play with Rin's favorite ball! Let's go."  
  
The little girl skipped ahead of Iruko, leading the way to the lush gardens of the mansion. She toed off her slippers and ran ahead, beckoning Iruko to join her. He followed suit and set his bare foot into the soft grass. It felt good against his skin. He used to come out here often. The master's cruel children could never find him with all of the bushes and flowers around. And he could spend hours just staring into the flowing waters of the cool stream that ran through the garden. Iruko broke himself from his reverie and walked to Rin.  
  
"Umm. I'm afraid that I don't know how to play with a ball."  
  
Rin looked horrified.  
  
"You don't know how to PLAY!? Don't worry! Rin will teach you!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him away from the spot she was standing, then released it and returned there.  
  
"All you have to do is catch the ball in your hands!"  
  
She threw the toy in the air and caught it again, to demonstrate. Then she tossed the ball at Iruko. At first, Iruko panicked an raised his arms to shield himself. The master's children used to throw things at him. When the ball hit Iruko's arms, it just bounced off. Soft. The ball was soft and didn't hurt.  
  
"No! Not like that! You have to catch the ball, silly!"   
  
Rin dashed over and retrieved the ball before returning to her spot.  
  
"Ready? Here it comes!"  
  
This time, Iruko actually caught the ball! Though he did fumble with it for a moment.   
  
"YAY!!! Iruko did good. Now throw it back to Rin!"  
  
And he did. She caught it easily. Then she threw it back. The simple game was fun and relaxing. Eventually, it evolved into a game of running and catching. Just to see how long they could keep the ball in the air. Iruko dove for the ball when it went flying wide and got it just as he hit the ground. He ended up staring at someone's feet.  
  
"Yippee! Sesshomaru is here to play with Rin and Iruko!"  
  
Iruko stood quickly and bowed respectfully for Sesshomaru. He was VERY surprised to see a small smile gracing the youkai lord's face. There was something VERY attractive about that smile.  
  
"Is Rin having fun?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sesshomaru! Lots of fun! Iruko is such a good playmate. And he makes sure Rin is happy! Are you going to play with us? Rin wanted to swim next!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm very busy Rin. But go on ahead. I must have a word with Iruko."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The little girl ran toward the stream and just leaped in, kimono and all. Sesshomaru watched for a moment and then turned to his new servant.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Iruko almost jumped out of his skin. No-one had ever thanked him before!  
  
"I have never seen Rin this happy. It is good for her to have a human playmate. Perhaps having you as my new servant will be better than I had anticipated. Continue to please me as you have so far."  
  
"Yes, master. I will work hard to make you and Rin happy."  
  
"Good. Now go play."  
  
"Yes, master!"  
  
The youkai lord smiled again as the attractive young boy ran off to play with Rin some more. WAIT!!! Attractive? Where did that come from? Sesshomaru attributed the odd thought to his newfound tolerance of the frail human and whisked it away to the back of his mind where other such thoughts were kept.  
  
It was much later in the evening, well after supper, when Rin was put to bed. Sesshomaru had insisted on doing it. He handed Rin her favorite doll and tucked the blanket of her futon around her.  
  
"G'night Sesomawu."  
  
Yawned the tired girl in a sleepy little voice.  
  
"Goodnight, little one."  
  
Sesshomaru shut the screen to Rin's room silently and padded back to his room. He was distracted by odd noises on his way back.  
  
"Nononononononono."  
  
It sounded like Iruko. Something was distressing him. Sesshomaru ducked into the servant's room and saw him scrubbing something. The boy was pretty much nude, besides the blanket he had draped over his shoulders. The thing he was scrubbing, was a mud stain on his silk yukata.  
  
"Throw it away."  
  
"WAH!!"  
  
The boy jumped, surprised by Sesshomaru's soft voice. The blanket slipped, giving Sesshomaru a NICE view of the boy's slim upper body.   
  
"Just throw the yukata away. I will have Jaken get you a new one in the morning."  
  
"Y-yes lord Sesshomaru. I-I'm very sorry."  
  
"For what? It is only a piece of clothing. Now rest. You will need it if you are to care for Rin in the morning. And make breakfast."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Sleep well."  
  
The youkai lord nodded his reply and walked back down the hall to his room. 'Hmm. The boy actually said my name.' Thought Sessh. Then he thought back to the view he had of the boy's body. Slim and beautiful. But too frail. Then these thoughts were brushed back into the ever growing pile at the back of Sesshomaru's mind.   
  
Iruko laid down and shut his eyes. His thoughts dwelling on his new Lord. 'He talked to me without threatening to kill me. And his eyes are so pretty when he smiles. I think I'm falling for him.' Then, Iruko thought nothing else. He snuggled into his blanket and fell into dreams of a certain silver-haired, golden-eyed youkai lord.  
  
  
A/N: MUCH better! I like the way this chapter turned out. But what do YOU think? Read and review. Oh, and do any talented fanartists want to draw a piccie of Iruko? Pics help me write faster as well as reviews! Just provide a link to your pic in your next review if you wish. Thanks to all you guys! Ja ne! 


End file.
